Mi corazón te pertenece Gajeel
by RouseDragnearth
Summary: En resumen Gajeel y Levy no se atreven a declarar sus sentimientos, aún cuando varios en el Gremio ya se han dado cuenta, y cierta situación los lleva ser sinceros y por fin aceptar que se aman empezando así un nuevo capitulo en su vida.


– _Un día común en la taberna de Fairy Tail, risas, gritos y peleas, Natsu peleaba con Gray como de costumbre, Happy perseguía a Charlotte, Wendy observaba el tablero de trabajos junto a Erza, Cana seguía bebiendo, Fred leía un libro muy interesante para él o eso parecía, Elfman y Evergreen se enviaban recaditos mágicos, Lluvia halagaba a Gray, Macao platicaba con el Maestro y Gajeel en una esquina observaba a Levy fijamente. _–

**Levy:** _(pensativa)_ uuummm desde que hemos regresado de esa misión Gajeel sólo se ha limitado a decirme que no me atraviese en su camino ¡enana! y cosas por el estilo, pero ¿qué no puede ser más amable con su compañera de gremio?.. tal vez no le dio importancia, pero ¿por qué siempre aparece cuando estoy en aprietos? además parece espiarme en la biblioteca y ha golpeado a varios chicos con los que suelo platicar, pensándolo mejor Levy ¿por qué demonios yo le doy importancia? Gajeel sólo tiene metal en el cerebro es un cabeza de hojalata oxidada, un tonto con fuerza brutal, un horrible cantante, un tonto cerebro de tuerca, un.. un.. un .. a fin de cuentas se arriesgo por mí en esa misión... aggghh Levy no puedes tener esta clase de confusiones por un tonto Dragón Slayer cerebro de tuerca.

– _Levy se encontraba inmersa en estos pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de lo que Lucy le platicaba así que esta se vio obligada a llamar la atención de su amiga. _–

**Lucy:** Levy-Chan! ¿Me sigues?

**Levy:** aaaahhh Lu-Chan .. Perdón pensaba en.. en.. un libro muy malo.

**Lucy**: _(risita)_ tal vez ese libro empiece con Ga y termine con Jeel jajajajaj

**Levy:** Lu- Chan no.. no es cierto _(sonrojada)_ yo.. no estaba con ... Gajeel es un idiota a fin de cuentas

**Lucy:** _(Divertida) _lo sabia! ¡te guuuussssta!

**Levy:** Lu-Chan! no enrolles la lengua como happy.. no.. no me gusta Gajeel

**Lucy:** pero no hace falta que lo niegues, he visto como lo vez .. y como te ve

**Levy:** con lastima?

**Lucy:** no me refería a eso, más bien creo que a Gajeel también ¡le Guuustass!

**Levy:** _(poniéndose de pie)_ Imposible! Lu-Chan te dejo tengo que irme quede en reunirme con Shadow Gear para una misión, hasta luego

**Lucy:** Levy-Chan que cortante!

– _Levy sólo camino con el gesto serio que siempre la caracterizaba hacia la salida del gremio, detrás de ella unos ojos rojos la seguían fijamente, Gajeel en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo observando a Levy, últimamente se había propuesto "vigilar a esa enana torpe" si Levy se veía en problemas Gajeel aparecía para ayudarle con el pretexto de que pasaba por ahí y escucho sus horrendos gritos, reprendiéndole que debería ser más fuerte, esto definitivamente le molestaba a Levy. Aunque Gajeel lo hacía en un tono de diversión, dentro de sí disfrutaba verla enojar, como le gustaba contemplarla cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, inmersa en las lecturas descifrando códigos y lenguas que él ni siquiera sabía que existían. _–

**Gajeel:** bah! por que se ha enojado? la rubia sólo preguntó que si le gusto, qué no sólo tendría que responder si o no?_(pensaba Gajeel) _y ahora se larga seguro irá con los inútiles de Jet y Droy no se por qué sigue con ellos solo estorban cuando quiero acerarme a ella _(murmuraba en voz baja)_

**Lluvia:** Gajeel-Kun dices algo?

**Gajeel:** _(volteando a ver a su antigua nakama en Phantom)_ Eh!? Si dije que te fueras al diablo y me dejaras solo, anda ya! lárgate a vigiar al mago de hielo ¿no es lo que haces todo el tiempo?

**Lluvia:** ahhh_(suspirando)_ Gajeel-Kun no ha cambiado mucho, acaso te gusta Levy-Chan? Has estado observándola todo el tiempo.

**Gajeel:** _(irritado) _kaaaa! No te dije que te largaras! Que haces todavía aquí? Por qué haces preguntas tontas?

**Lluvia:** Lluvia conoce bien a Gajeel-Kun en Phantom designaron a Gajeel a proteger a Lluvia durante varias ocasiones, Lluvia ha aprendido a descifrar expresiones de Gajeel-Kun

**Gajeel:** oye chica liquida hablas estupideces por qué no te callas !

**Lluvia:** Pero Gajeel-Kun, no tiene nada de malo si te gusta Levy, ella es Guapa e inteligente, ahh! Ya veo Gajeel esta celoso de Jet y Droy, Gajeel-Kun puede deshacerse de ellos cuando quiera sólo tiene que decirle a Levy-Chan que acepte ser su novia y ellos dejarán de cortejarla por miedo, eso es! declara tu amor a Levy-Chan! Acaso no es buena idea? Gajeel Kun?

**Gajeel:** _(estupefacto)_ que dices? que declare qué? definitivamente Gray te ha congelado el cerebro Lluvia, me largo por que hoy estas imposible.

**Lluvia:** Gajeel-Kun, suerte con ello! _(Gritando)_

– _Gajeel caminaba por la calle pateando las piedras que se encontraba en su camino acompañado de Lily que volaba sobre su cabeza todavía riéndose por la situación anterior con lluvia. _–

**Lily:** Sabes Gajeel creo que Lluvia tiene razón, Levy te gusssta!

**Gajeel:** qué? tu también además por qué demonios enrollas la lengua? Esa enana insignificante.. tonta, debilucha..

**Lily:** bueno si, pero te guuusttta!

**Gajeel**: aahh! Para ya con eso o te cortaré un ala, ella siempre está con esos 2 tarados de Shadow Gear, tal parece que sólo tiene ojos para ellos, pues que se quede con ellos! no necesito que Levy me preste atención. Y tampoco necesitamos protegerla más Lily, se acabaron las misiones de ¡Salvando a la enana! _(así es como llamaba Gajeel sus intervenciones en las misiones en que Levy se ponía en peligro)_

**Lily:** a si? y ¿entones por qué los estamos espiando de nuevo?

**Gajeel:** sólo será esta vez, ¡demonios eres tan molesto!

**Lily:** como si no te hubiera escuchado decir eso antes Gajeel, si te gusta díselo.

**Gajeel:** no es el caso gato tarado, además imaginas al Dragón Slayer de Hierro entregándole su corazón a esa chica _(sonrojándose)_

**Lily:** Francamente llevo esperando vario tiempo a que lo hagas, con un poco de suerte ella acepte y se te quite este humorcito que tienes

**Gajeel:** a callar! los 2 tontejos dejan a Levy sola _(emocionado)_

– _Afuera de la biblioteca principal de Magnolia se encontraba Levy contemplando como Jet y Droy se alejaban a las a las afueras de la ciudad, todo comenzó cuando le hicieron saber que tenían trabajo, se reunieron en la biblioteca para afinar detalles, pero se dieron cuenta que Levy tenía su mente en otro lugar últimamente y se lo hicieron saber, ella se disculpó de inmediato y Jet pregunto si el motivo era por Gajeel ¡Sí! al parecer hasta esos 2 lo notaron, Levy trato de negarlo pero ellos discutieron como Gajeel era un idiota que siempre aparecía entrometiéndose en sus últimas misiones para después insultarlos, ellos también estaban celosos de Gajeel. Al parecer a Levy no le gusto esto y de una forma u otra terminó por defender a Gajeel y decirle a los 2 miembros masculinos del equipo que de no ser por él no estarían vivos los 3, esto provoco el enfado de los chicos, le dijeron a Levy que llevarían a cabo la misión sin su ayuda o la del estúpido de Gajeel, Levy trato de corregir lo que había echo pero estaban decididos, le dijeron que no los siguiera y la dejaron en la entrada de la biblioteca alejándose enojados. Levy se quedó perpleja no terminaba de razonar la situación se sentó en la banca a su lado y empezó a llorar en voz baja. _–

**Gajeel:** Lily por qué no te vas a revolotear un rato!

**Lily:** eh? quieres deshacerte de mí, para ir con ella

**Gajeel**: gehe!_(Su risita típica y pícara)_

**Lily:** vaya ya era hora! por mi está bien y no la hagas llorar como es tu costumbre; idiota.

**Gajeel:** puede que la haga llorar ¡gehe!

– _Gajeel se acercaba a Levy desde el otro lado de la calle mientras ella le daba la espalda, él sentía que el corazón le pegaba tan fuerte en el pecho que casi se escuchaban las campanadas que provocaba en su pecho de metal, buscaba y rebuscaba de mil formas rápidamente que decirle y recordaba lo que le dijo Lily momentos antes: "no la hagas llorar como es tu costumbre", no, él no quería hacerla llorar quería verla feliz, estaba decidido estaba justo detrás de Levy y.. –_

**Gajeel:** hey! enana por qué siempre estas por dónde voy? _(fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muy tuercas)_

– _Para su sorpresa Levy se dio la vuelta para verle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _–

**Levy:** Gajeel! _(enojada)_

**Gajeel:** Le-..Le. Levy _(las palabras de Lily otra vez: "no la hagas llorar como es tu costumbre", Gajeel estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Levy llorando, no era lo que él esperaba)_

**Levy:** Gajeel! todo es tu culpa, ahora ellos se han ido por tu culpa _(llorosa)_

– _Sin más Levy se lanzo a dar golpes en el pecho de Gajeel que por lo visto a este no le dolían en lo absoluto pero estaba tratando de entender. _–

**Gajeel:** Le..Levy por qué lloras?

**Levy:** Tú tienes la culpa, tú tienes la culpa si algo pasa con Jet y Droy..yo..yo también tengo la culpa ... es culpa nuestra Gajeel.

**Gajeel:** Nuestra? de que hablas enana? y por qué yo tengo la culpa? no los he molestado hoy, hoy yo quería, Levy yo quería...ehh

– _Gajeel no terminaba de hablar cuando Levy le interrumpió. -_

**Levy:** Vamos Gajeel! no podemos dejarlos solos, es una misión grande para esos 2 y es nuestra culpa debemos ayudarles.

**Gajeel:** Ayudarles? a Jet y a Droy ? Qué acaso me has visto cara de beneficencia pública? por mi que se mueran no pienso mover un dedo por esos 2

**Levy:** Gajeel! no digas eso... por favor.. por favor.. Hazlo por mí.

– _El corazón de Gajeel palpito tan fuerte que por un momento casi resonó al exterior, "hazlo por mí" había dicho ella, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, Gajeel se quedo un momento mirando al piso iba a pronunciar algo cuando Levy no le dio tiempo _–

**Levy:** Vamos Gajeel tenemos que llegar pronto, ellos ya nos llevan ventaja _(tomándolo por un brazo y jalándolo hacia las afueras de Magnolia)_ ¿Dónde demonios has dejado a Lily? ese gato nos sería útil ahora

**Gajeel:** pero ella ya da por hecho de que voy, que se ha creído esta enana _(mascullaba y aún así caminaba detrás de ella)_ ¿y a dónde demonios vamos?

**Levy:** no está lejos de Magnolia pero debemos tomar el tren tal vez alcancemos el mismo que ellos.. Vamos Gajeel caminas lento

**Gajeel:** eh! camino como quiero y si fuera sólo por ellos llegaría hasta dentro de un mes voy en esto porque tu lo pediste ya te lo he dicho antes por mi pueden convertirse en polvo de una vez

**Levy:** de la forma que sea, gracias Gajeel _(le regaló una de sus sonrisas inocentes, esas que hacían que Gajeel se le olvidara todo y se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas)_

– _Al subir al tren Levy fue a buscar a los demás vagones a Jet y a Droy mientras Gajeel tomo asiento por lo general no soportaba el transporte pero sabia aguantar bien los síntomas cuando ella regresó Gajeel se encontraba viendo por la ventana _–

**Levy:** no los he encontrado _(Triste), _espero que estén bien

**Gajeel:** Tch! no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por los 2 deberías decidirte solo por uno de ellos _(Celoso)_

**Levy:** Gajeel no es como piensas, ellos son como mis hermanos siempre hemos estado juntos, mi corazón ya tiene un dueño

– _Gajeel sintió que toda su fuerza disminuía al escuchar las palabras de Levy ¿Quién es el canalla que le ha robado el amor de ella? ¿Quién? quiere saber Gajeel pero no se atreve a preguntárselo y el resto del viaje transcurre en silencio entre los dos. _–

**Levy:** hemos llegado, se adonde dirigirnos no deben estar lejos.. Vamos Gajeel..

**Gajeel:** por qué no vas tu sola?

**Levy:** ahh? Gajeel, has viajado en tren hasta aquí para decirme que vaya sola?, oye cerebro de tuerca no estoy para tus bromitas ahora ya después arreglaremos lo nuestro

– _Lo nuestro había dicho, Gajeel se sorprendió y queriendo o no caminó detrás de Levy, llegaron a una enorme casona con puertas metálicas ahí era el trabajo aquellos 2 debían estar dentro, no fue difícil entrar ya que las puertas estaban abiertas entrando el pórtico se volvió solido y concreto, ¡Es una trampa, un hechizo de trampa dijo Levy, no es difícil quitarlo sin embargo Jet y Droy no saben hacerlo. _–

**Gajeel:** pues más vale que lo quites porque creo que ellos ya cayeron en la trampa_ (señalando hacia arriba)_

– _Arriba de un inmenso árbol metálico con forma de casa en la punta, se encontraban atados e inconscientes Jet y Droy, entonces aparecieron un escuadrón de robots cuadrados y ojos verdes a lo cual Gajeel reacciono: _–

**Gajeel:** ¡Comida! tengo hambre, desde Magnolia que no como por culpa de la enana y estos parecen ser un buen banquete

– _Un diminuto hombrecillo los comandaba, estaba tan pintorescamente vestido que era imposible no reírse de él, ordeno a varias decimas de robots que atacaran a Levy, pero Gajeel ni siquiera dejo que se le acercaran, eso era pan comido para él y en un momento tenía un montón de robots destrozados e inmovilizado a aquel hombrecillo con pedazos de metal de los mismos robots. _–

**Gajeel:** oye enana! esto ha sido fácil, de ¿qué demonios trataba la misión?

**Levy:** La misión consta de atrapar a uno de los robots intacto Gajeel y llevarlo ante el consejo para su estudio, al parecer pueden funcionar a distancia con residuos del poder mágico de su creador son hechizos muy complejos, tenemos que buscar el más intacto que hayas dejado ¿que acaso destrozas todo lo que se te atraviesa? este sujeto _(señalando al hombrecillo)_ sólo es una marioneta más.

**Gajeel:** Qué destrozo todo? Bueno, sigues de una pieza ¿no? Gehe!

**Levy:** Jet..Droy están bien? Por favor chicos ..

– _Aunque estaban a salvo Jet y Droy seguían inconscientes solo cuando Levy los reanimo pudieron volver en sí, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente al ver a Gajeel ahí, comiendo chatarra por un lado de Levy –_

**Droy:** ¿Qué hace él aquí?

**Jet:** ¡Levy estas aquí!

**Levy:** Tranquilos, todo está bien y la misión casi cumplida solo tenemos que entregar al consejo este Robot, lo ven Shadow Gear lo hizo de nuevo. _(Feliz)_

**Gajeel:** si claro! con estos dos fuera de combate.

**Levy:** Gajeel _(sonriente) _debes ser más educado

**Jet:** ¿Qué hace Gajeel aquí?

**Levy:** Chicos Gajeel esta aquí por que yo se lo pedí, no discutiremos más creo que ustedes pueden encargarse de entregar el robot y a este tipo ante el consejo mientras Gajeel yo regresamos a Magnolia

**Jet y Droy:** Levy-Chan no vas con nosotros?

**Droy:** prefieres regresar a Magnolia con Gajeel

**Levy:** he venido aquí con Gajeel y me regresare con él, Droy tú has venido con Jet y regresarán juntos ¿de acuerdo?

**Jet:** _(Guiñándole un ojo a Levy)_ pues deberías apresurarte por que el pies de plomo ya se ha puesto en marcha

**Levy:** hu? Gajeel, espera _(gritando) _voy contigo!

– _Levy alcanzó a Gajeel quien caminaba por la calle mientras que ella le siguió por encima de la banqueta para igualar un poco la estatura y se aferro a su brazo –_

**Gajeel:** e..e..enana _(sonrojándose) _que haces?

**Levy:** Gajeel ¿por qué te has ido sin esperarme? ¿Acaso no venimos juntos?

**Gajeel: **Pensé que tal vez querías estar con tus compañeros de equipo

**Levy:** yo..yo.. quería volver con el dueño de mi corazón _(Sonrojándose)_

– Gajeel se detuvo de pronto y volteo hacia Levy lleno de ira –

**Gajeel:** y por qué demonios me lo recuerdas? ¿Piensas qué me importa quién es? ya me lo habías dicho antes en el tren enana

**Levy:** _(enojada)_ Eres un tonto cabeza de metal, un cerebro de tuerca que acaso no te das cuenta? acaso no soy obvia? pero claro nunca entiendes nada incluso aún cuando estoy frente a ti

**Gajeel:** uh? a que te refieres? y no me digas cerebro de tuerca ¡Enana!

**Levy:** aghhhh! Gajeel eres imposible cuando quieres!

**Gajeel:** tú eres la inteligente ¿no? explícame

– _Levy acerco su rostro al de un muy sonrojado Gajeel que bajaba su mirada al piso intuyendo lo que pasaría, y le susurro: "el dueño de mi corazón se encuentra aquí ahora conmigo, el dueño de mi corazón es el chico que se esconde todos los días entre los estantes de la biblioteca para espiarme, quien me sigue para asegurar mi bienestar, el celoso que golpea a los chicos que se me acercan, mi corazón te pertenece Gajeel" –_

**Gajeel:** Le..Le.. Levy!_(muy sonrojado)_

**Levy:** _(sonriente)_ no espero nada, sólo quería que lo supieras cerebro de tuerca

– _Levy se echo a andar mientras Gajeel la observaba sorprendido; por dentro una lluvia de emociones recorría su cuerpo y un montón de sensaciones lo invadieron, caminó detrás de ella , le alcanzo y la giro hacia él lo más suave que pudo, la tomo por la cintura desprendiéndola del suelo pegándola a su cuerpo y le ofreció sus labios; Levy se aferro al cuello de Gajeel como si ya esperara esa reacción de él y lo beso apasionadamente, Gajeel sentía que todo su metal se derretía en ese instante era como cuando imaginaba que Levy le besaba y ahora estaba ahí colgando de su cuello y él la tenía entre sus brazos, "nunca la dejaré ir", eso era lo que tenía en mente. Cuando aquel primer beso hubo terminado los dos se miraron por un instante, Levy descubrió una mirada de Gajeel que no conocía, entonces él le dijo: –_

**Gajeel:** Levy ahora me perteneces.. Eres mía.

**Levy:** _(sonriendo)_ Nos pertenecemos Gajeel, ahora eres mío.

**Gajeel:** gehe! Vamos regresemos al Gremio

– _Levy tomo por un brazo a Gajeel y los dos se encaminaron hacia la estación de trenes, de ahora en adelante estarían juntos después de todo ¡ya se pertenecían! –_

**FIN.**


End file.
